Field devices of measuring- and automation technology work according to different measuring principles, as a function of the physical variable to be measured. Frequently, in such case, a spatial isolation between a measuring system and an operating electronics is used, wherein the measuring system and the operating electronics are connectable by a separable, pluggable connector coupling for establishing electrical contact.
Plug couplings are known. For example, German Patent, DE102013113635A1 discloses a pluggable connector coupling for establishing electrical contact between a sensor module and a cable circuit module.
In environments with potentially explosive atmospheres, plug couplings are critical elements, since a plugging together or separating of plug couplings can cause an arc to form. Also, during operation of a field device, possibly occurring malfunctions may lead to arcing in the region of the pluggable connector coupling. A potting compound, which surrounds the pluggable connector coupling, such as disclosed in German Patent, DE102013113258A1, can keep explosive gases away from the pluggable connector coupling, so that an arcing has no negative effects. However, the applying of a potting compound means an additional working step in the final assembly of a field device and gets in the way of easy mounting of the field device.